This invention relates generally to instrument panel assemblies, and more particularly to an instrument panel having a hidden airbag door.
Known instrument panel assemblies include a beam structure and at least one decorative instrument panel attached to the beam structure. Some of the decorative panels act as knee bolsters to protect the knees of vehicle occupants in the event of an impact. An instrument panel assembly is mounted inside the passenger compartment of an automobile with the beam structure attached to the automobile body, typically to the A-pillar. Known instrument panel beam structures are fabricated from steel or plastic.
A number of vehicle systems are housed within the instrument pane assembly, for example, the heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, and the airbag system(s). To permit deployment of the airbag, the instrument panel includes a airbag opening covered by an airbag door. The placement of a door in the middle of a smooth surfaced instrument panel is considered as aesthetically unacceptable because the door destroys the clean aesthetic lines of an instrument panel. The deployment of the airbag forces the door open to permit the airbag to exit through the opening in the instrument panel.
A known instrument panel having a hidden airbag door includes a molded base substrate that is either covered with a semi-rigid foam and a cover material, painted, or left unpainted. The underside of the instrument panel base substrate is scored with a laser to create a deployment seam in the shape of a door. A separate metal hinge assembly is molded into the back of the door and the underside of the base substrate to permit the door to pivot open during airbag deployment. The force of the airbag deployment forces the deployment seam to separate permitting the door to be forced open. If required, the door is also forced through the surface foam  layer and the cover layer of the instrument panel so the airbag can exit the instrument panel. The underside of the cover layer has either a seam that is molded in, or is laser scored to facilitate the door breaking through the cover. The multiple components of the airbag door hinge increases complexity of fabrication and assembly which increases fabrication time and increases labor costs.